Cupcakes: Before Rainbow's End
by XNightwindX
Summary: Before Pinkie Pie ended Rainbow Dash's life, she caught Dash's old friend, Gilda, the griffon. Read about the story about how Pinkie murdered the griffon, IF you dare (OVERALL: This is a prequel of Cupcakes Fanfic.)
1. Party Pooper

**Hiya! Thanks for reading. This story starts near the end of the episode, Griffon the Brush off. Hope you enjoy!**

"Come on, Rainbow Dash, I _SAID, WE'RE LEAVING_!" Growled a griffon. She was surrounded by a bunch of ponies, all looking in awe. A blue pony with a rainbow mane stared back at her with anger. "You know, Gilda, _I'm _the one who set up all those 'weak pranks' at this party." She growled. The griffon flinched and stared at Rainbow Dash in surprise. "You WHAT?!" Exclaimed Gilda in surprise. She turned to a pink pony with a poofy mane, who said, "Ooooooh." Rainbow Dash got in front of Gilda.

"So I guess _I'M_ 'queen lame-o." She continued. The griffon smiled nervously.

"Come on, Dash, you're joshing me."

"They weren't meant for you specifically. It was just dumb luck that you set them all off." Dash admitted.

"I should've known!" Said the pink mare. "that dribble-cup prank had Rainbow Dash written all over it!"

"No way!" Growled Gilda. "I-It was Pinkie Pie! She set up this party to trip me up. To make a _fool_ of me!"

"Me?" Replied Pinkie Pie. "I threw this party to improve your _attitude_. I thought a good party might turn that frown upside down!"

"And you sure didn't need help making a fool of yourself." Said Rainbow Dash angrily. "Y'know, this is _NOT_ how I thought my OLD friends would treat my NEW friends! If being cool is all you care about, maybe you should go find some new _cool_ friends, SOMEPLACE else."

Gilda growled angrily and gritted her teeth. She spread out her brown wings in frustration. "_Yeah_?" Snarled the outraged griffon. "Well... You... YOU... _YOU ARE SUCH A... FLIP FLOP! Cool one minute, and LAME the next. When you decide not to be lame anymore, give me a call._" She walked out of the door and slammed it behind her.

There was a silence inside the building. "_Not_ cool." Rainbow dash said. "Wow!" A purple baby dragon said. "Talk about a _party pooper_." There was murmuring in the crowd. Everyone was surprised. Rainbow Dash looked around and spoke loudly. "I'm sorry, everypony, for bringing Gilda here." She announced. "I didn't know how _rude_ she was. And Pinkie Pie, I'm _really_ sorry she ruined that awesome party you put on for her..." "Hey!" Pinkie Pie replied Optimistically. "If you wanna hang out with party poopers, that's _your _business." Rainbow dash smiled back in relief. "I'd _rather_ hang out with you. No hard feelings?" She stuck out a hoof. "No hard feelings!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. They both reached for each other's hooves, and jumped in shock, their manes and tails standing on end. They yelled in surprise over a loud buzzing sound. Then, they started to laugh as they let go. Both rolled their hooves over, revealing a buzzer. Everybody laughed and started to enjoy themselves at the party, even though the griffon wasn't there, whom the party was meant for.

She was flying off angrily, muttering to herself. "Those dweebs took MY best friend, RAINBOW DASH. I'm going to get them back!" Roared Gilda to herself. Just as she was about to go over the edge of town, something wrapped around her hind leg and pulled her down. She landed with a thud. Everything was blurry, and she was dazed from the impact and falling on her head. She looked up, just to make out a pink figure standing before her. "Pinkie Pie...?" Said Gilda in confusion, before slipping into unconsciousness.

**Did you like it? Please leave a review and some reasonable Criticism! Thanks!**


	2. The Torture

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like!**

Gilda woke up, on a sturdy rack stained with red. She tried to move, but her arms and legs were strapped down with leather braces. She tried to move her head. They were the same. She flapped her wings frantically, which were the only things not strapped down. "Where in Celestia am I!?" screamed the griffon. She was awfully nervous, but covered it up with anger. Pinkie Pie walked out of the shadows, with a cart filled with a series of sharp tools. "Hiya, Gilda!" The optimistic pony said with a smile. "You, dork! What are you doing here? Why am I strapped down?" Gilda questioned.

"Well, I usually say it's 'cause ya got a number, but since you're not living in ponyville like everyone else... I just decided to try you out! I mean, when's the next time I get a chance to try a griffon? So, I caught you just before you left." Pinkie Pie explained, bouncing up and down. The griffon looked at Pinkie Pie curiously.

"Try... What?"

"Cupcakes, silly! You're the special ingredient!"

"Is this another one of your stupid pranks? Like Dash's pranks? Well?!"

"Nah, I don't wanna make you angry and all. I'm sure you're mad enough."

The griffon thrashed around helplessly, but was still held down by the braces. Pinkie Pie grabbed a knife and slowly walked towards the scared griffon. "What are you going to do?! Please, don't hurt me!" Gilda screamed. "I won't bother you again! I promise I'll be nice! I won't be rude!" Pinkie Pie laughed. "Oh, silly, it's nothing personal. I just wanted to try out a griffon!" She smiled, and continued to walk towards the terrified creature, then paused. "Wait, you have no cutie mark.. Guess I gotta skip that part or something." She said in disappointment. She tossed the knife back into the tray, and pulled out an even bigger knife, which was more like a butcher knife. She walked behind Gilda and grabbed her wing.

"I think I'm gonna _wing _it now!" The pink mare joked. "Hey, that's a good joke! I should use that on the pegasuseses or whatever they're called." She brought down the knife onto Gilda's wing, and a spray of blood spilled out of the newly open wound. The griffon screamed in pain and gritted her teeth. "Stop it! What are you doing?!" She screamed. "I'm getting the wing off, silly! Do I really need to tell you that? I think it's pretty obvious." Pinkie replied, before bringing down the knife again. Gilda flapped her wings out of pinkie's grip and flinched in pain and howled. Her wing was slightly limp. "Gilda, stand still!" Pinkie said angrily. "You may be a big meanie, but the least you could do is be cooperative!" She grabbed the wing in her mouth again and brought down the knife. "I think I got through the bone." She said with a satisfying tone. With a hard pull, the wing snapped off. Gilda screamed in pain and watched in horror as she watched her wing get tossed on a table. "You loser! Give me back my wing!" Screamed Gilda. "You know, calling me names really isn't gonna help. I mean, after all, I AM in charge, right? Besides, How am I supposed to do that? GLUE it on?" Pinkie replied. "It's not that simple, y'know!" She did the same to the other wing, leaving Gilda wingless. "Looks like you're a wingless griffon now!" Pinkie laughed. She tossed the other wing on top of the first. Gilda screamed in agony but felt like she was choking on the unbearable pain. Her body tensed up and the griffon looked at Pinkie Pie. "Please, dork- er, pinkie pie. Let me go! I'll do anything!" Begged Gilda. "Sorry, Gilda, but this chance doesn't come all the time! Nothing will work. This chance is rare." Pinkie said with slight disappointment. She suddenly grabbed a small knife and cut into gilda's side, who screamed in pain. he flicked off a small piece of her flesh and popped it in her mouth. The pink mare's face lit up with surprise. "Wow, this is amazing! You taste like two animals at once. You're great!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. Gilda stared in horror at the pink pony who was _enjoying _eating part of her flesh. Suddenly, the blood loss was finally affecting her. She did her best to stay awake. "Uh oh, are you about to black out? Please hang in there, I haven't had enough fun yet!" Pinkie Pie said. She grabbed a few nails and wires out of a metal box, and slowly walked towards Gilda.

"W-What are you doing?" The griffon asked nervously.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review! Thanks~**


End file.
